


no secrets

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran, The Power Station (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John doesn’t keep any secrets from Andy. No secrets at all, save for one thing and one thing only.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	no secrets

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i started a while ago. i’m finally getting back to my fics again! titled after the Missing Persons song of the same name.

John doesn’t keep any secrets from Andy. No secrets at all, save for one thing and one thing only. He’s honestly surprised he hasn’t discovered it yet.

He owns a whip. It’s buried at the bottom of his suitcase, being lugged around from place to place, all around the world, but never used. It’s a real shame. He’s had a lot of good times with it, with countless people.

It’s been a while since the whip has been used on him, since it made contact with reddened, raw skin. Lately, his eyes have been set on one person. He can’t get him off his mind. They’re so close and at this distance, he seems attainable. The mere thought excites him.

He sees the way Andy can be when he gets pissed off. When something doesn’t go his way in the studio, he’s on edge, slamming things out of frustration. He’ll toss his guitar down and go into the other room, leaving John to his devices.

All he can do is try not to make it evident that he’s turned on, imagining Andy holding his whip. It’s not easy, and when he catches time alone, he fantasizes. He pleasures himself and pretends it’s him, imagining those callused fingers roaming over his needy skin. It’s all he can do until his secret slips.

They’ve been quite close lately, spending loads of time together since work on the album started. John can’t stop imagining how it would be if they slept together, even just fooled around for a night. He and Nick used to do it, but that was before. He can’t imagine himself being dominant. He wants to be dominated, whipped and bruised, tied to the bed. He _needs_ it.

Nick was always too gentle. He didn’t want to hurt him. Andy is so much different; his personality and the way he carries himself rougher. He can totally see him being the dominant man he yearns for in bed, a bit aggressive, someone to push him over the edge and give him what he’s been craving.

John’s been craving Andy. He shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. Hot and bothered. Turned on beyond control. He’s not thinking about the album, about Duran, about anything except the guitarist before him.

“What’cha thinkin’ about, Johnny?” comes his voice out of the blue, yanking him from his less than clean thoughts.

He feels himself break out in a sweat, tugging at his collar absentmindedly. He wants Andy to rip this shirt off him, he wouldn’t even care if he ruined it. Maybe that would add to the fun, seeing how much of his beautiful outfit he can tear apart.

At a loss for words, he says nothing in reply, just eyeing Andy with his darkened brown eyes full of lust. Suddenly, the studio feels so much smaller as he watches Andy set his guitar down and pace towards him.

“What’s the matter with you?” he asks.

John feels like he could burst. It’s not difficult to meet his eyes; he knows what he wants. He knows that he needs it, and soon. “Do you really want to know?”

Andy comes even closer. Their knees are now touching. He reaches out and hooks a finger underneath his chin with a smirk, like he just _knows_ what he’s doing. “You tell me everything, course I want to know.”

"I’m horny as hell.”

A hearty laugh flys off his lips. “Okay. Tell me somethin’ I don’t know.”

“I have a whip in my suitcase.”

“Well, can’t say I’m surprised in the slightest.”

“But I want you to use it on me. I’ve been thinking about it nonstop and I can’t stand it.” John feels hotter now. He’s awfully aware of Andy’s touch and he wants more of it. Harder. “I need you, Ands. I need you bad.”

Andy searches his face as he utters the words. His mouth opens and closes, speechless now. In a moment, he’s gripping John’s chin and smashing their lips together. The kiss is wild and frantic, stealing each other’s breath from their lungs.

John’s jaw goes slack, Andy licks into his mouth. He’s so worked up, his heart pumping erratically against his rib cage. He needs Andy now. He feels like he’ll die without his touch, the rough handling already sending him reeling.

John gasps when they part. He’s ready to ask Andy to take him to his hotel room, but he beats him to it.

“Where’s your suitcase? In your room?”

He nods. “You... you want this?” John finds himself asking, though the answer is quite obvious at this point.

Andy pulls him up to standing position. His legs are so wobbly, they give out a bit. He almost stumbles into him, but Andy’s got a good, firm grip on him. Like he should.

“Would I be touchin’ you if I didn’t?”

“Good point. Yeah, take me there. Please, Ands.”

“You’re a needy bastard and you know it.”

John’s clutching onto Andy’s arm as they make their way out of the studio, nails digging into his skin. The album can wait for now. John needs a little inspiration first, something he’s been waiting much too long for.

———

“Strip and lie down, I can’t wait to see this whip of yours.”

John follows his instruction with zero hesitation. He’s trembling as he undresses, hearing Andy behind him unzipping his suitcase. He rummages around, the sound sending a thrill through his body.

He positions himself face down on the bed, hardness against the duvet. He looks over his shoulder, mussed mullet falling over bare skin. Andy pulls the object out of his suitcase with a low whistle.

“Damn,” he remarks, inching towards the bassist. “Didn’t know you were into _this_ kind of kinky shit.”

“Really? I thought it was quite obvious.”

John can feel Andy’s presence, he’s so close now. He reaches out and caresses him, running a small hand down his back and stopping at his ass. John sucks in an unsteady breath.

He then allows the end of the whip to tickle him, skin erupting in goosebumps at the sensation. Andy seems hellbent on teasing him, driving him completely crazy.

“What are you waiting for? Do it.”

Andy stops touching him for a moment. “I want you to beg for it, like the whiny slut you are.”

John sighs softly, desperate to feel his touch again. “Oh god, _yes_.”

“Let’s hear it then, Johnny.”

“Please hit me, Ands. Fuck—I need it so bad. I deserve it for not telling you about the whip sooner. _Please_.”

Andy’s hand moves down, the whip pressed against his ass now. “No secrets anymore, yeah? Especially secrets that keep me from enjoying this view. If you know what I mean.”

John smirks. He’s about to get what he wants. “I know what you mean.”

“You’re mine tonight.”

“All for you.”

John very nearly screams as Andy cracks the whip for the first time. But the same old, wonderful pain blooms. His skin starts feeling hot immediately after the contact, leaving him craving more. Always wanting more.

“Again, fuck,” John manages, “please.”

Andy doesn’t disappoint. Another lash graces his left cheek, the sound of it just as good as the feeling it gives him. A moan slips past his bitten lips; his teeth sinking into them to keep himself from being too loud, though now he’s starting not to care so much.

“You look so fucking good, Johnny.” Andy’s voice is low, dripping with lust.

He leans over John’s back, teasing him once more; a hand glides along the curve of his spine. He arches his back in response to the touch with another moan, unable to keep quiet any longer. This is too much to handle.

“Keep going... I can take it.”

“Anythin’ for you.”

He draws back and gives him another lash, white hot pleasure flooding John’s senses. He’s so close and he doesn’t want this to end. He still wants more.

“Do it until I come,” John cries out. “Feels so good.”

In rapid succession, Andy gives him what he wants. It isn’t very long till he’s coming all over the duvet, groaning through his orgasm as the last crack of the whip sends him reeling.

As he’s reveling in the afterglow, John rolls over and their eyes meet. His chest rises and falls, rapid yet rhythmic. “So, you said no secrets. I want you to fuck me next.”

Andy tosses the whip onto the floor, aside for now. He’s quite eager, judging by his quick movements to undress himself. “Bring that red ass of yours over here.”


End file.
